Harry Potter does Golden Sun
by Itachi-Sama's Fangirl
Summary: MAJOR GOLDEN SUN SPOILERS! Hadrian Potter is discovered and raised in the Golden Sun world by Isaac's parents. Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet follow Saturos and his gang across the globe in an attempt to save the world. NO PAIRING until sequel.
1. Mt Aleph's Boulder: Let's Rock and Roll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Golden Sun. Or anything else trademarked or whatever. I'm doing this for fun/my own amusement. So to quote another author whose name I can't remember: "Me no own, you no sue." LOL That is all.**

**WARNING: MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS FIC. THE ENTIRE STORY IS BASED OFF OF BOTH GOLDEN SUN GAMES' PLOTS, AND ELEMENTS OF BOTH WILL BE IN THE FIC. IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN BOTH GAMES YET AND DON'T WANT THE PLOT SPOILED, ****DO NOT READ****!!!!!!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning: Mt. Aleph's Boulder – Let's ROCK and Roll**

Dora and Kyle were taking a walk with their son Isaac one fine morning when all of a sudden, they heard someone crying. They went towards the noise, and were surprised to discover a bruised and battered little boy. Dora looked over at Kyle, unsure what to do, when Isaac went over to him and said, "Hi, I'm Isaac! And these are my parents, Kyle and Dora! I'm six years old! What's your name?" The frightened little boy tentatively looked up at Isaac, and seeing no signs of hostility, stuttered, "M-my name is H-Hadrian…I'm t-three years old…" Hearing this, Dora angrily whispered to her husband, "The poor boy doesn't even look like he's two! Why is he so small?"

Watching Isaac try to get Hadrian to talk some more, Kyle responded, "I don't know, Dora. He could have been born that way, or he could have been…" "Been what, Kyle?" "Children here are cherished, Dora, but in some places, children are treated terribly. Based on his current condition, I would have to say he has been horribly abused." Dora's normally kind face became twisted with anger. "Who would do such a thing to a defenseless child? Monsters!" As Dora continued to watch Isaac and Hadrian interact, she was struck with an idea. "Kyle, why don't we take him in? We have enough room, and Isaac seems to like him."

Kyle pondered the idea for a moment, and replied, "What you say is true. The only problem would be getting the village elders to accept it." Dora sniffed, and remarked, "The elders owe us multiple favors. I can't see why they wouldn't let us take him in." Finally convinced, Kyle told Dora, "Alright, I'll talk to the elders about it. We should probably ask Hadrian about it first." Dora and Kyle walked over to the two boys, and Kyle said, "Hadrian, we've been discussing a few things, and we've noticed that you have a lot of bruises. Why is that?" Hadrian stuttered out, "I-I'm very c-clumsy. I-I b-bump into things a lot."

Raising an eyebrow, Dora responded, "Hadrian, sweetheart, you have far too many bruises for just being clumsy. I think that someone has been hurting you. No, no, don't deny it. My husband and I have been discussing things. If it's alright with you, we'd like to take you in." Hadrian's eyes widened, and he quietly asked, "I-I w-wouldn't have to g-go back?" "No, Hadrian. We would take care of you." Smiling, Isaac chimed in, "Yeah! You'd be my baby brother! That would be so cool! We'd share a room, and you can meet all of my friends, and there's…" Kyle cut Isaac off, and said, "That's right. We'd be more than happy for you to be a part of our family, Hadrian." With a small smile on his face, Hadrian agreed, and became a part of their family.

**Eight Years Later**

"Isaac, Hadrian! Wake up! The Mt. Aleph Boulder is falling! Hurry, get up!!! Put your cloaks on and let's go!" Isaac and Hadrian hurriedly got out of their beds, put their cloaks on, and followed their mother downstairs. They ran outside, where their father was waiting. Glancing at Kyle, Dora asked, "Will they be able to stop the Boulder from falling?" Sighing, Kyle replied, "Unfortunately, no. They won't be able to hold it for very long. Their Psynergy is quickly depleting. You and the kids need to go down to the plaza, where it's safe."

Dora was far from happy with that idea. "No, Kyle, I'm coming with you. The boys will be alright, they know the way, don't you boys?" Isaac and Hadrian nodded. "Good, then, it's settled. Go to the plaza now, quickly!" Before they left, Hadrian hugged his father, having a bad feeling about the situation. He let go of his father, and followed Isaac. Every route they tried, a small boulder blocked their path. They were not having much luck. Isaac was becoming frustrated, so Hadrian tentatively suggested, "W-what if we go up instead of down?" "That's going toward the boulder," Isaac exclaimed. "Y-yes, but all of the other paths are blocked. We have nowhere else to go." Isaac didn't like the plan at all, but agreed.

Up they went, their path clear, when they heard Garet's angry voice. Isaac pointed out that Garet was being stupid risking his life for his possessions, and Garet, sense knocked into him, joined them. They continued going up until they saw the Mt. Aleph boulder, and a frightened Hadrian clutched onto Isaac. They quickly ran past the boulder, and managed to find a way to get down. They walked down some stairs the village had built for convenience, and Hadrian gasped as he noticed that their friend, Felix, was in the river. "I-Isaac! F-Felix is in the river! H-He's going to d-drown!" Isaac's gaze was directed towards the river now, and he told Hadrian and Garet, "It looks like our parents' Psynergy is depleted. We need to get down to the plaza and see if anyone can help."

The group of boys ran as fast as they could down to the plaza. Once there, they saw Jenna, Felix's sister, talking to one of the village elders. The elder spotted them, and asked them, "Are you here to help Jenna's brother, boys? How very thoughtful of you! This man is charging up his Psynergy, and once he's done, show him where Felix is, alright?" The man's Psynergy was finally refilled, and they hurried back to where Felix was. Right before the man could get down to Felix, crashing noises were heard, and the bad feeling Hadrian had had earlier returned. Felix and Jenna's parents, along with Isaac and Hadrian's father, were still unsuccessfully trying to get to Felix. There was a flash of light, and the Mt. Aleph Boulder came crashing down on the docks where their parents were.

Hadrian looked at where his father had been in shock. This could not be happening. This was a nightmare, and he was going to wake up any moment now. He tried pinching himself, but he was still there. He was not asleep. His father, his rescuer, one of his best friends, was dead. Tears joined the rain in running down his face, and he went to his mother and brother for comfort. Garet felt very uncomfortable with the entire situation, but grabbed Isaac and said, "Isaac, we _need_ to go get help. Your mother is in shock, and that guy's leg is broken. This isn't good." Isaac snapped out of the shock he was in as much as he could, and slowly began moving. Hadrian noticed him moving, and told his mother, "I-I'm going with Isaac to get help." Dora just nodded, and Hadrian ran after his brother and his friend.

They were almost at the plaza when they heard a man speaking. Hadrian had a bad feeling again, and dragged Isaac and Garet behind a tree. Looking from behind a tree, they saw a man with blue skin and a woman with pink skin, both looking quite terrifying. The man, unaware of the boys, remarked to his companion, "I can't believe that out of our entire team, only the two of us survived. Of course, we _are_ far superior to those incompetents…" The woman smirked, and replied, "But of course. Yet, we were vastly misinformed of the power within Sol Sanctum. We shall not make the same mistake next time…" "Yes, next time we shall be prepared. This mission has given us more information to go on. We will be more careful with switches…To think that a simple switch could conjure up a storm of this magnitude…"

Upon hearing that these people had started the storm unleashing the Boulder, Garet became enraged, and without thinking of the consequences, emerged from behind the tree, and yelled, "You're the ones that unleashed the Mt. Aleph Boulder? You jerks! You got people killed!!!" The blue man saw Garet and his friends behind the tree, and asked, "So, you were eavesdropping, were you?" Before Isaac or Hadrian could shut Garet up, he responded, "So what if we were! This is our village! You have no right to be here!!!" The pair exchanged glances, and the woman said, "You are going to forget everything that you have heard, understood, children?" Smirking, the pair drew their weapons and began to attack. Garet was the first to go down, too slow to dodge their attacks. Isaac was the next one to go, hit by the woman's fire attack. Hadrian was adept at dodging things because of his small stature, and when he saw his brother and friend go down, he became angry. He felt Psynergy build up inside of him, and all of a sudden, a powerful water attack sprung from his hands. His attack was too uncontrolled to hit the pair, but the man looked at his partner and yelled, "The brat's a Mercury Adept! Let's get out of here!" The two fled, and Hadrian fell unconscious.

**A/N: So yeah. I'm obsessed with Harry Potter and Golden Sun, and so I decided to combine my obsession. I don't know if it's too fast-paced, but I can't stand reading thirty chapters of childhood, so there you go.** **I prefer "Hadrian" to "Harry". It sounds cooler to me. Lulz. I am planning on changing the plot a bit, since Hadrian is now in the picture, and as you can tell, Hadrian is a Mercury Adept, using Water Psynergy. If you read closely, you would have figured something else out, too. **** Um…I don't think I'll have any pairings in this fic. I'm planning on writing out the Golden Sun and Golden Sun: TLA plotline in this story, and then a sequel, which will more than likely have slash. It won't be a main part of the plot, though, since I suck at romance stuff. Sigh. Also, I like my Hadrian/Harry to have a very shy personality, so if that's not your cup of tea, well, yeah. I personally LOVE shy!Harry. **** Hope you enjoy!**

**What do you guys think? Reviews make the world go round. Hint, hint. **


	2. Sol Sanctum: Isn't it Puzzleing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Golden Sun. Or anything else trademarked or whatever. I'm doing this for fun/my own amusement. So to quote another author whose name I can't remember: "Me no own, you no sue." LOL That is all.**

**WARNING: MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS FIC. THE ENTIRE STORY IS BASED OFF OF BOTH GOLDEN SUN GAMES' PLOTS, AND ELEMENTS OF BOTH WILL BE IN THE FIC. IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN BOTH GAMES YET AND DON'T WANT THE PLOT SPOILED, ****DO NOT READ****!**

**Thanks to the reviewers! **** Sorry I've taken so long – AP classes, etc. School stuff.**

**Chapter Two: Sol Sanctum: Isn't it Puzzle-ing? **

After his father's death, Hadrian had become even more withdrawn. His mother wasn't as happy, and therefore as inclined to give out hugs, and he relied even more on Isaac. In the years after the Boulder fell, he spent time with Isaac, Garet, and Jenna, until the topic of their parents' deaths came up. Jenna had become the center of attention after her parents' deaths, and became a total snob. She looked at a silent Hadrian one day, and rudely asked, "Why are you so quiet and upset all the time? Is it because your _dad_ died? He wasn't even your real dad, and if I'm not acting all depressed over _both_ of my parents, why are you all upset about him?" Hadrian's eyes filled with tears, but he remained silent. Isaac rounded on her and yelled, "Why the hell would you say something like that, you bitch! Dad may not have been his biological father, but he _was_ his father! Don't come near us again! We are no longer friends!" Isaac went to his crying brother, and hugged him while saying, "Don't listen to a _word_ that bitch says. Dad loved you very much, and you _are_ his son, alright?"

Hadrian nodded as he dried his tears, and spoke, "I-If w-we knew Psynergy, m-maybe we could have saved him…" Isaac looked at his brother, surprised, and responded, "Hadrian, the adults are supposed to teach us how to use our Psynergy. They didn't teach us, thinking we were too young, and that's their fault, not ours." Garet looked thoughtful for a moment. "What if we taught ourselves? There has to be a way to learn Psynergy independently." Hadrian's face lit up, and was so excited that he didn't even stutter as he informed them, "I've heard of a way to learn Psynergy by ourselves! I was listening to some of the adults talking one day, and they said that the elders trained on Mt. Aleph, and that's why they're so powerful and know how to use Psynergy!"

Isaac frowned. "How are we supposed to get up to Mt. Aleph? It's been guarded ever since that day…" Hadrian smiled, and told him, "I-it may be guarded, b-but the guard gets bored easily, and p-paces behind the Healing Sanctum every few minutes. W-we can s-sneak past him as he paces." Minds made up, the three boys decided to sneak into Mt. Aleph and train every day.

**Three Years after the Boulder (HP = 14 now, Isaac + Garet = 17)**

The boys had dedicated themselves to going up to Mt. Aleph every day, and their training had paid off. The information that Hadrian had overheard was, indeed, correct. Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet learned a lot of Psynergy in those three years, and wanted to learn even more. One day, they went up to Mt. Aleph to train again when they saw Kraden, the village's resident scholar, and Jenna entering Mt. Aleph. The boys made sure to stay hidden, unsure of what Kraden and Jenna were up to, and listened in on their conversation.

"Kraaaaden," Jenna whined. "What are we doing here? It's cold and gross in here." Kraden sighed, but responded, "I told you, Jenna, the people that visited me today, Saturos and Menardi, have knowledge of Sol Sanctum that no outsider should have. I want to know if what they say is true, and so here we are." Hadrian looked anxiously at his brother, and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this…" Isaac looked at Hadrian. Every time Hadrian had a bad feeling, something terrible happened. The trio silently followed Kraden and Jenna through the Sanctum. The two couldn't figure out how to get any farther, and so Kraden and Jenna returned to the entrance to see if they had missed anything.

Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet were now in a part of Mt. Aleph that they were unfamiliar with. Garet spotted something shining on the ground, and picked it up. He showed it to Hadrian and Isaac, and Hadrian told him that they were bags made out of mythril, used to contain volatile substances and minerals. "We might need those later…" The boys figured that since they were already that far in the Sanctum, they might as well continue. They searched the area, and found an eye-shaped emerald in a treasure chest. The boys went through a passageway, and discovered a relief of a minotaur that was missing its matching emerald eye. They put its other eye in, and the ground shook for a moment. Searching the area again, they figured out that the minotaur relief was a puzzle that, once solved, revealed the next path to take.

The boys continued with the minotaur puzzles, battling monsters on the way, and eventually found a room with a picture of the sun in it. The next room contained a picture of the moon. They continued from the moon room into another area, and replenished their Psynergy with a Psynergy Stone they had discovered. Further ahead, they found two groups of statues that were out of place. Garet moved to fix the group of statues on the right first, but Hadrian's eyes clouded over, and he stopped Garet. "I don't know why, but we need to move the statues on the left first." Garet shrugged; it made no difference to him. They moved two of the statues on the left back to the right spots, and a black hole appeared in the ground. Garet moved the last statue on the left side into the hole on a whim, and all three boys were extremely relieved that nothing bad happened.

Moving to the right side of the room, they moved all four statues back to their normal spots, and nothing happened. They went back to the sun and moon rooms, and Isaac remarked, "It looks like those statues were traps for intruders, and that solving that statue puzzle changes these rooms. But what is the purpose of all of this?" Examining the new sun room, they found nothing. Puzzled, they went into the new moon room. At first, they didn't notice anything. Hadrian saw something shining in the corner of his eye, and glanced at the back wall. A blue light was shining there, seeming to beckon them towards it. Hadrian poked Isaac, and pointed at the light. "I think we need to touch the light…" Isaac seemed bemused, but replied, "Alright then, we'll touch the light." All three of them touched the light, and all of a sudden, a portal appeared.

Garet looked at Hadrian, and asked him, "Are we supposed to go through this portal, Hadrian?" Hadrian closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them seconds later. Shaking his head in frustration, Hadrian told him, "I don't know…I can't see anything…It's like something is blocking me…" Garet shrugged, and remarked, "Well, your visions usually tell us if something bad will happen, so I guess we'll go through, huh, Isaac?" Isaac looked unsure, but replied, "I suppose. Let's go, guys."

They went through the portal one at a time, Garet, then Hadrian, then Isaac. All three of them looked around the chamber in awe; it was beautiful! Before any of them could say anything, though, the portal spat Jenna out. Jenna looked arrogantly at them and demanded, "What are you idiots doing here? You stole our information, didn't you?" Isaac raised an eyebrow, and sarcastically retorted, "Oh, yes, Jenna, you know us. We're so stupid we need to get information from a stupid bitch like you." Jenna looked quite pleased with herself, and exclaimed, "I knew it! I always thought you were stupid and your admitting it proves it!" Garet glared at her, and replied, "No, he was being sarcastic, you idiot. Did you not hear the part where he called you a stupid bitch?" Jenna's face turned bright red. Before she could respond, Kraden appeared from the portal, asking, "Where are we?"

Kraden appeared to realize where they were though after a cursory glance throughout the chamber, exclaiming, "The Elemental Stars! They actually exist!" The three boys looked at each other, confused, and Isaac asked, "What exactly are these…Elemental Stars?" Kraden's face lit up with excitement, and Jenna groaned, "Oh, great, now you've done it." Kraden glared at her, but asked, "You boys are aware of the four elements that are involved in Alchemy, yes?" Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet nodded. "Yes," Hadrian replied, "Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind…" Kraden appeared to be overjoyed. "Yes, yes! Very good!"

"Anyways," Kraden continued, "The Elemental Stars are the pure essences of the four elements…I thought them to be a mere legend. But this is proof that they exist! Oh, I simply must examine them!" Kraden reached into his pocket, but finding nothing, began to panic. "My Mythril Bags! They're gone!" Garet pulled them out of his pocket, and asked, "Do you mean these? I found them on the ground on the way here." Relieved, Kraden took them from Garet, and said, "Thank you so much, my dear boy! Without these, I would not be able to take the Elemental Stars for examination!" Kraden tried hopping from the main platform to another, but failed. Disheartened, he went back to the main platform. Jenna just told him, "Well, I'm certainly not going to get them. I'd get dirty. Make the boys do it!" Kraden turned to the boys hopefully. "Oh, would you?"

Isaac nodded; he was curious about these Elemental Stars. Garet was pissed that Jenna thought she could order them around, but complied, and Hadrian was more than happy to help the old man. They hopped around from platform to platform, and eventually got all but the Mars Star. They started back to the main platform when they noticed three more people in the chamber: a blue man, a pink woman, and a man in a mask. All three seemed dangerous. The blue man smirked, and told them, "You children have done well to get this far. But you see, this old man has stolen our information, and naturally, we are _quite_ upset about it. If you give us the Elemental Stars, all shall be forgotten. How does that sound?"

The three boys whispered to each other, trying to decide what to do. Kraden did not want them to give them the Elemental Stars, and shouted, "No, boys, do not give them the Elemental Stars! In the wrong hands, they could destroy the world!" Saturos looked pissed, but remarked, "If you don't give us the Elemental Stars, these two will die. Do you want them to die because of you?" Hadrian asked the man, "What guarantee would we have that you would keep your word?" The woman seemed to like this question, and answered, "Oh, we have a guarantee. Felix, remove your mask!" The man in the mask flinched, but obeyed, removing his mask.

Jenna had turned as pale as a ghost. "Felix? It's not possible…I saw you die…" Felix sighed, but responded, "It is me, Jenna, your brother. I managed to survive that day. I floated down the river, unconscious, and Saturos and Menardi rescued me. I have been with them ever since, learning." Menardi looked over at the three boys and asked, "Well? Is our guarantee to your liking?" Garet whispered to the others, "Well, Felix _is_ Jenna's brother…He wouldn't let them harm the bitch…" They decided amongst themselves, and decided that Garet would deliver the Elemental Stars.

On his way to the main platform, another man with light blue hair appeared in front of him. Saturos appeared to recognize him, and greeted him, "You're late, Alex!" To Garet, Saturos said, "Alex is a friend of ours. Give him the Elemental Stars." Garet sighed, but did as he was told. Alex smiled, and informed Garet, "You missed one. We still need the Mars Star. We will be waiting on the main platform." Hadrian and Isaac went to Garet, and he grumbled, "They want us to get them the last Elemental Star." Isaac sighed, but commented, "We might as well do what they say. Hopefully this will end well."

They continued hopping from platform to platform until they reached the platform with the Mars Star. They took the Mars Star, when all of a sudden, the chamber began to shake violently. Saturos exclaimed,  
"No! Not again!" A rock with an eye appeared, and Alex remarked, "I suggest we get out of here now." Menardi glared at him and asked, "What about the Mars Star?" Alex gazed at the rock, "We shall take the girl and the old man with us. If they live, they will come after us, along with the Mars Star. Our mission will be a _complete_ failure should we die." Saturos seemed satisfied enough with that answer, so Menardi agreed. Saturos' companions and hostages all went through the portal, leaving Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet behind.

"This isn't good," commented Garet. "Let's get out of here." They started to move towards another platform when their path was blocked by the rock-eye. Floating in front of them, it asked, "Why are you still here?" Hadrian, frightened and overwhelmed by the recent events, closed his eyes, only wanting to get out of there. They disappeared with a pop, and appeared at the entrance of Sol Sanctum. Garet groaned, and asked, "What the hell was that?" Hadrian looked embarrassed, and replied, "I don't know…All I could think about was how badly I wanted to escape from there…" The ground shook, debris beginning to fall, and Isaac yelled, "Whatever it was, it was a very good thing! Let's just get out of here!"

Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet ran down Mt. Aleph, and once they got out, they saw the entire town standing by the Healing Sanctum. "Aw, crap," Garet said, "We're in trouble now." They walked down by the Healing Sanctum, and Garet's grandfather asked them, "What have you been doing? Where are Jenna and Kraden? I was told that Kraden took Jenna up there to teach her about Alchemy. Did you go with them?" The boys shook their heads, and Garet's grandfather, confused, told them, "Come into the Healing Sanctum and explain." Nervous, all three boys obeyed, going into the Sanctum.

The boys explained what had happened, and the village elders were astonished. "To think," remarked one, "that Sol Sanctum has held these secrets, and we, the guardians, have had no idea…" Garet's grandfather interjected, "Yes, yes, we know, Sol Sanctum contains, or contained, rather, many secrets. But how will this affect everyone?" Everyone looked at the village's main elder and healer, who had remained silent. After a few moments, the main elder informed them, "I have been speaking with the Wise One. He has informed me of many things. The fate of this land are in the hands of Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet." Dora flinched, and exclaimed, "But they're just children!"

The elder regarded her for a moment, before simply stating, "The Wise One has spoken. These boys must decide what they will do." Turning to the boys, the elder asked, "Will you boys accept this responsibility?" Garet shrugged, and answered, "I don't know. I'll let Isaac and Hadrian decide." Isaac turned to Hadrian and they both nodded. "We'll do it," Isaac decided. Garet groaned, "Isaac, seriously?" His grandfather glared at him, scolding him, "You said it was their choice, and they said yes. So you're going to do it!" One of the elders asked, "When should they go?" "The sooner they leave, the better," replied the main elder. Dora, upset, asked, "That's it? You tell them they have to save the world and that's it? How are they supposed to know what else to do? Isn't there any other advice you can give them?" The main elder was quiet for a moment, then replied, "They must seek out the Elemental Djinn."

The elders left for "meditation time", and Garet's grandfather commented, "Seek out the Elemental Djinn? Yes, that's _quite_ helpful…" Dora sighed, and remarked, "The elder said that they need to leave soon…How soon?" Garet's grandfather thought for a moment, and responded, "It doesn't really sound like we can wait. Tomorrow?" "Yes, tomorrow." Everyone left the Sanctum, and the boys rested for their journey.

The next day, the entire village was gathered at the front gate to say goodbye. One of the villagers looked around, confused, and asked, "Hey, where's Dora? Isn't she going to say goodbye to her sons?" Garet's brother exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! Aunt Dora said she wasn't feeling well, so she asked me to give these to you!" Garet's brother gave them Catch Beads and Herbs. "Well," Garet's grandfather said, "I guess it's time to say goodbye." Everyone said goodbye, and Hadrian, Isaac, and Garet began their journey.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done! Wow, this chapter is long. And I managed to introduce magic with Hadrian (Apparition from Sol Sanctum)! Yay! I feel accomplished. Next chapter will probably cover Mercury Lighthouse. Anyway, I decided to make Jenna a bitch. Don't know why, but that's how I wrote her. She might improve later on. And in case you didn't figure it out, yes, I made Hadrian both a Mercury and Jupiter Adept. I've always liked the idea, and figured he'd need some awesome attacks to go along with the healing. Mia's attacks always sucked. No, he won't be super-powered. He just won't be incredibly easy to kill.**

**Response to Bassneo: Hmmm…I hadn't really thought about if Hadrian would remember them yet. Maybe. I'll think about it. I might just leave it ambiguous.**

**What do you think? Review please. **


End file.
